Byakugan vs. Kaguya - 29/05/2014
Participants: Hyuga Yazuka Kaguya Meek Byakugan Vs. Kaguya Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As days passed on, Yazuka's life of Genin resumed again which did not start great after the loss of one his closest friends, Nakara who he showed real affections for. This made Yazuka mature alot and become more dedicated into his training with Bukijutsu Classes with his own mother and Team One training. As the other genins who Yazuka was befriended with were already busy with their own training, The Hyuga boy was in the ramen shop awaiting for a young girl who recently became a Genin to spar with him who she is called " Meek." but Yazuka rather called her " Kaguya-Girl." . As Yazuka finished his ramen, he turned around to see Meek having arrived. He gave her a nod and stood up, walking to the other side of the Amegakure streets which was located near the Akatsuki Tower. - " Now.. you did say I should go all out on you. Just remember.. that's a choice you have made and placed upon yourself."- Yazuka says with a slight smirk. The Young Hyuga was seen wearing the Hyuga Kimono top, belt and the coat's tail. A sign which shows that he carries the name of the Hyuga Clan with great honor and pride. Also, Yazuka was equipped with normal ninja tools such as kunais, flash bombs and etc, a requirement which all Genins must have with a total of 50 pieces maximum including his own weapon, the Bo Staff which he wields and trains with, a weapon used in the arts of Bukijutsu ( bo staff located in medium scroll.) . As he checked all of those, Yazuka slitted his right-foot back, left-foot foward and bended his knees which his muscles would tense in. To complete it, He positioned his arms, both of the palms now facing Meek. As for this, Yazuka waited patiently for the Kaguya-Girl to be ready as the rain was splattering against his long chestnut brown hair Guest_Mitkkoto: //Rain fell over Meek causing her cropped white hair to plaster against her face, she grumbled to herself as he clothes got wet causing chills to run through her body “It’s always raining and its always cold” she murmured as she entered the ramen store only to be pulled up by one of the Hyuga genin. She waved softly and followed him back outside sighing as the rain hit her face once more. She wore a thick red scarf around her neck, a long sleeved black shirt and standard black ninja pants topped off with thick flat sole boots. She had a total of 35 pieces of equipment including kunai, shuriken and bombs. She ran her hand through her wet white hair and grimaced at the feel “Gross” she mumbled before looking up “Yeah, no point holding back, none of us will gain anything y’know” She drew two kunai from her pockets and held them with one pointed forward and the other pointed backward before adopting a crouched position and began walking forward in a slow, steady pace, her green eyes locked to his body, watching his movements carefully\\ Guest_IRoyHarperI: " Well.. If that's how you feel.. let's begin."- He said, closing his eyes so he could concetrate to himself. Few minutes passing, the corner against his eye would tense as blue veins would crop out to contract near his temple's bulge. The Byakugan, the Hyuga Clan's Kekkei Genkai and Three Great Dojutsu, was activated. The Byakugan would now allow Yazuka an 360 degree field of vision and see through Meek's chakra pathway system. As this happened, Yazuka smirked and started doing those handseals efficiently in order.- " Tiger- Boar - Ox - Dog.. " and he would then finish it off with the cluthing snake. Suddenly, Yazuka's body would split into two clones but which were not detached and move for themselves. It was the clone technique also known as the " Art of Body Splitting." which is a general skill and a illusion tactic. With this, Yazuka grabbed out a kunai and threw it up to the air. As it was coming back down, Yazuka would jump up and release a roundhouse kick to the kunai which was heading too Meek. If this was sucessful, it would also lead to Yazuka sprinting after the kunai. Reaching in a close-range, Yazuka would raise himself up, stretching his leg out which was emboided with blue chakra heading straight too Meek's chest aswell.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek watched as he stood there concentrating, there was a huge gap of time where she could have made her move “A few minutes huh, I’ll remember that” She watched carefully as he performed handseals and then as the two Yazukas made their move. She darted to the right as the kunai in the air was kicked dodging that with ease. She stopped and waited for Yaz’s follow up attack, a chakra imbued kick which would have landed in her chest had she not dodged beforehand, she jumped a meter back to guarantee clearance before lunging forward in a spinning jump attempting to hit his shoulder with both kunai, It was clear she was using them like miniature swords. Her technique was a simple lunge combined with a twirl, in this case she aimed to the side of Yaz. She watched him intently avoiding eye contact at all times to avoid genjutsu being cast on her\\ Guest_IRoyHarperIGuest_IRoyHarperI Whisper: - As Yazuka looked over her having dodged his kick, a smile appeared to Yazuka's face.- " Mhm.. no Genin has really dodged this attack. Ah well.. I am just getting warmed up."- Were the words which came to Yazuka's mind. However, having been a fool once again and being distracted, he watched as Meek lands a spinning kick to Yazuka's shoulder with both kunais. Due to this, Yazuka lands out a small " gah" as he hits the floor, with two red-marks gashing on his left-shoulder. However, Yazuka has faced many serious injuries and considered this to be minor. So as Yazuka came running up again, Yazuka was thinking about his next-plan. Reaching in a close-range, Yazuka would do handseals efficiently once again in following order.- " Tiger- Boar- Ox- Dog- Snake." . With this, Yazuka disseapered into a cloud of smoke, his body replaced by a block of wood. It was the Body Replacement Technique, an general ninjutsu skill which is even taught in Academy. It's a skill very useful for all Ninjas in situations like Yazuka's.Seconds passing, Yazuka would have had a explosive paper tag on his hand. He then plastered it behind Meek and jumped a metre back. If this was sucessful, Yazuka would detonate the paper tag which would explode and cause Meek to have burn marks around her body, unabling for her to fight which is Yazuka very much intended.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek would smirk as he went down before jumping back a few meters as he got back up. She adopted her stance once again and waited as he rushed towards her only to raise an eyebrow as he disappeared “Huh …” she heard a faint noise from behind as Yaz reappeared placing a paper bomb behind her. She rolled forward as it exploded lessening the blow upon her yet still hurting enough. She stood up from the roll and rubbed her forehead as sticky blood ran down. “Tsh” her back hurt probably bruised and grazed yet she stood anyway. She brought her arms back before throwing her Kunai in his direction and running forward moments after drawing a second pair of kunai. The kunai she threw would be aimed for his chest while she ran forward in a zig-zag motion with two more in her hand once again using these like swords, She would be ready to dart to her right or left to intercept Yaz as he attempted to dodge, her red scarf flowing behind her as puddles splashed “Striking from behind is kinda dishonourable y’know” Guest_IRoyHarperI: - The young Hyuga lets out a smirk as his attack worked sucessfully, expecting her to be injured heavily. However, to Yazuka's great suprise, it did not happen. Yes, she did get hit but it wasnt fatal like Yazuka expected it too be.- " Man.. I need to stop messing about and start being serious. This Girl got some skills.."- He said as he mumbled under his breath, letting out a small gulp. Yazuka couldnt lose this match as it would dissapoint his sensei and the Amekage, Kagato. As the kunai came straight to him, Yazuka pushed back his palms as chakra was gathered into his palms. With this, Yazuka exclaimed those words.: " Gentle Fist: Palm Bottom ! "- With those words said, Yazuka pushed his palms foward with great power which would expell out a great amount of chakra, pushing away the kunai which was heading for him and heading straight too Meek. If this counter-attack suceeded, it would knock away Meek's chakra points which would unable for her to fight at all and force to surrender. Yazuka then slitted his right-foot back, left-foot foward, bended his knees and straightened his palms. Yazuka resumed to his original stance, waiting for the outcome of the attack.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //She darted to the left as her kunai came flying back to her “Man treat them with care, they are the closest to swords I have” She stumbled as she dodged the excess Gentle fist ability but quickly regained her balance. She adopted her lower stance with the two remaining kunai in her hands “remind me to pick those other two up” She ran her tongue over the small scar on her lip she received I the academy as she waited. Her eyes scanning his stance, she quickly decided it would be best to keep her distance at the moment. She began circling him slowly, cross stepping to the side in a slow motion. She would occasionally lunge forward a few centimetres and stop before taking on this circling technique again, it was more to psyche him out, make him do something he shouldn’t “Looks like we are reaching a stalemate, come on”\\ IRoyHarperI Whisper: " Dammed. She dodged my attack once again.."- Yazuka said in great frustration. - " Ughh.. I might aswell resort back to using jutsu again."- Yazuka would mumble to himself, sighing. He then looked over too Meek to see what she was up too. Seeing her acting creepy made Yazuka very impatient and lose his patience.- " Graah! Cant take this no more."- Yazuka would say and grabbed out 4 kunais. As she kept coming closer, Yazuka would then throw the kunais straight at her. Doing the same handseals as earlier for body replacement technique, his body poofed into a white cloud being replaced by a block of wood. With that, Yazuka then appeared behind Meek once again, leg-sweeping her, his leg emboided with blue chakra. Yazuka had to be now careful as he dint want to use up that much of chakra.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek dodged the first of the four kunai with ease but raised her forearm up to block the rest as she lost her balance causing two to embed themselves in her left arm while another dug into her right shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and bit her lip to distract herself from the pain of the kunai. She watched him disappear “Like last time? Behind most likely” She jumped backwards and dodged Yaz’s swiping kick “Predictable” she landed behind him in a low crouch before lunging forward stabbing both kunai towards his back. Her left arm was a bit slower and it caused her to wince. “I really liked this shirt and you ruined it” the kunai were aimed at his back on either side of his spine to avoid causing any long term injuries “I also hate striking from behind but it can’t be helped” She kept her legs crouched ready to jump back at a moments notice\\ Guest_IRoyHarperI: " Sorry.. "- He chuckled, with a light smirk. It was quite amusing to him. As he watched her disseaper, the young hyuga boy was baffled. However as his Byakugan was activated, he easily spotted her chakra behind him and also because of the 360 degree field of vision, she was able to see him without turning around. As she would bring her right-arm to stab him on the back, Yazuka would use his palms to swipe the kunai off her right-arm. Swiftly, Yazuka would then bring his knee upwards and his elbow down, which would come crushing too Meek's right-arm with power. At the very least, it should break her bone's due to Yazuka's immense power if the attack suceeded. However, Yazuka was not finished. -" Sorry Meek.. I am ending this."- Yazuka would then get out two smoke bombs from his pouch which he released from his hands. If this worked out, Meek would not be able to see anything on her way at all. As the smoke would fill around the whole area. Yazuka used his byakugan to see through it and with that he saw Meek. In a instant ( Yazuka's speed is his strength and is known to be very fast), Yazuka was in an close-range. Suddenly, the whole area around Yazuka went black as the ancient Eight Trigrams Symbol appeared which Meek was right in the middle of it. - " Alright.. here we go."- He said as he tensed his fingers which were now coated with chakra. - " 2 points!"- 2 consecutive strikes were made.- " 4 points!- 4 consecutive strikes were made.- " 8 points!"- 8 consecutive strikes were sealed, the movement of his hands increasing.- " 16 points!"- 16 crushing consecutive strikes were lifted.- " 32 Points!"- Yazuka would say as he lifts 32 consecutive strikes to Meek's chest.- " 64 points!"- Yazuka would say as he lands 64 consecutive strikes too Meek's chest. Finally, to finish it off, Yazuka lands the final conseuctive strike too Meek which should send her back. It was the Eight-Trigrams Sixty Four Palms attack which Yazuka just did and if that suceeded, Meek's chakra points would be blocked meaning she would not be able to even stand up and even conceed the most simple jutsu, having to surrender.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //She screamed out as the knee collided with her arm causing her to drop her kunai, though her bone didn’t break at worst it would be fracture due to its impressive density.As the smoke bombs went off she rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a pair of paper bombs “You’ll win, but I’ll land a hit thanks” As he began his finisher she reached her arm out in an attempt to place the bombs on his chest and lighting them in the seconds before she began before taking the full force of the attack and being sent backwards as the bombs began to sizzle. She rolled on the floor and struggled to move, the kunai stuck in her arm and shoulder had ripped out leaving her arm bloodied. She whimpered as her pain hurt all over causing her to twitch occasionally “D~damn it” she finally sighed as she relaxed and let the pain wash over her in waves\\ Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As the paper bombs started to sizzle, Yazuka would mumble those words.- " Oh Crap."- With minutes passing by, the bombs detonated and Yazuka was forced back, hitting the floor. Yazuka was on the floor for a few minutes, his kimono chewed up , blood-red marks and burn marks. However, Yazuka still managed to stand up. As he walked over her, he lets out a smile.- "Sorry.. seems like I have maybe gone at the end a bit rogue, but dont worry.. maybe next time."- Yazuka said grinning and lets out a laugh. -" Anyway, let me take you too the Amegakure Medical Centre as your bit roughed up. You may be absent for a while in this condition."- Yazuka would say as he picked her up behind his back. He was glad that his won his spar. Yazuka, possibly the strongest Genin was awaiting for a greater opponent. A opponent who would really challenge him.. End Results Hyuga Yazuka - Victor